ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scream 5
Scream 5 (styled as 5CREAM) is an upcoming 2012 American slasher film, and the fifth installment of the Scream film franchise. It was written by writer of Scream, Scream 2 and Scream 4 and directed by Wes Craven whom done the first four films. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox and David Arquette will reprise thei roles as Sidney Prescott, Dewey Wright and Gale Weathers. New cast membrs are Dakota Fanning, Jennette McCurdy, Vanessa Hudgens, Matt Lanter and Ryan Phillipee. Due to a disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Craven announced that Scream 5 will be the final installment, and the franchise may possibly be rebooted. Scream 5 was released on June 15, 2012. Scream 5 has gained mixed reviews, and opened as the third highest-grossing Scream film to date with $22 million. Plot Stephanie Bell (Vanessa Hudgens), Kristina Bell (Brenda Song) and Stephanie's boyfriend Joseph (Matt Lanter) are watching Stab 8 3D until they got a phone call and Joseph is attacked and stabbed in the neck six times and hung from a chandeliere by Ghostface. Kristina goes to take a shower after she gets bored of the movie and come back to find her sister dead with her throat slashed. Ghostface suddenly appears and attacks her and kills her by stabs her in the chin and guts her. Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) now lived with new boyfriend Adam Thomas (Ryan Phillippe), who writes novels about murders lead Sidney interested on learning more about Adam's novels. While they're engaged, Sidney and Adam decided to move away Woodsboro to live a life on their own. But their wedding was cancelled by Dewey and Gale Riley (David Arquette and Corteney Cox) due to more murders around Woodsboro. After hearing that three students were murdered, the attack goes around the country including Tara Wills (Jamie Lynn Spears), Andy Griffin (Jonathan Lipnicki) and Lucas Green (Dean Collins) gets attacked and murdered by a new Ghostface like stabbing Tara in the eye and stabbing her to death and Lucas was stabbed in the stomach and hung in the gym and Andy was impaled with a flag pole, while Dewey is badly wounded at a Woodsboro High School Prom party, while helping Gale trying to spy in the party so that Ghostface will show up. Before, Lily Blue (Selena Gomez) has gotten a threaten phonecall from Ghostface and gets attacked. Before Lily calls the police, Ghostface vanishes and Sidney arrives and heads to her place for protection. She told Sidney that Stephanie's boyfriend Joseph is used to be her boyfriend. Lily and Adam's sister Mandy Thomas (Jennette McCurdy) were being protected by Sidney and Adam as they take a place to stay at their home after Amy's parents were murdered and their house was burned into flames and Amy's boyfriend Dustin (Alexander Ludwig) attacked and stabbed to death by Ghostface. Adam is later attacked and stabbed in the back by Ghostface killing him. As Sidney manages to save Lily and Mandy from Ghostface, she discovers that they are the killers, whom lied to them that they are not huge fans of Sidney when trying to kill her by stop making the Stab films. Lily also reveals that she and Mandy are seeking revenge of Lily's ex-boyfriend Joseph cheating on her. However, Lily than betrays Mandy by stabbing her in the stomach and than shot her in the head as she shot her in the chest, killing her. Lily also shot Sidney in the breast to her certain death. She also attacked, Gale, injured Dewey and Deputy Judy Hicks (Marley Shelton). After shooting four members, Lily went upstairs to Adam's room believing that this is her "new beginning". However, Sidney, wearing a ballistic vest, stabs Lily in the stomach and falls out the window to her apperent death. Adam survived his wounds, but Lily is still alive. Trying to stab Sidney, Gale shot her in the spines. But she survived again, and Sidney shot her in the throat and fall off the stairail and onto the glass table, finally killing her. In the aftermath, Sidney and Adam got married and revealed that may have their first child. Sidney later chosen to stay into Woodsboro so that she can clear more cases of the murders. Cast :For more details on individual characters, see List of Scream characters. :For more details on cast members, see List of Scream cast members. *'Neve Campbell' as Sidney Prescott, now engaged to her new boyfriend Adam, and set to move away to New York. But Dewey and Gale forced her to cancel the wedding until they stop and solve more crime about the return of Ghostface, which lead to more murdering, as Sidney decided to stay in Woodsboro and stop Ghostface once and for all. *'David Arquette' as Sheriff Dewey Riley, a sheriff of Woodsboro and a friend of Sidney, who is now leading to solve more crime of more murders by Ghostface. *'Courteney Cox' as Gale Weathers Riley, Dewey's wife, still has no work on writing more Stab books when making more Stab films, she's now into solving more crime alongside husband Dewey and protect Woodsboro by forcing Sidney to stay. *'Marley Shelton' as Deputy Judy Hicks, deputy of Woodsboro under Dewey, former classmate of Sidney, and rival of Gale. *'Ryan Phillippee' as Adam Thomas, Sidney's new boyfriend, her third one since the late Bill Loomis and Derek. He engaged her so that they can spend a new life in New York. *'Dakota Fanning' as Lily Blue, a student of Woodsboro high school, who is a huge fan of Sidney Prescott, but does not like the Stab books or the films writen by Gale Riley. *'Jennette McCurdy' as Mandy Thomas, Amy's best friend. *'Jamie Lynn Spears '''as '''Tara Willis', Amy, Mandy, and Dustin's friend. *'Dean Collins' as Lucas Green, Amy, Mandy and Dustin's friend. *'Alexander Ludwig' as Dustin Foster, Emily's boyfriend. *'Jonathan Lipnicki' as Andy Griffin, Emily, Mandy, Dustin, Tara and Lucas's friend. *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Stephanie Bell, Hudgens will be appearing into the beginning of the film. *'Brenda Song' as Kristina Bell, Song will be appearing into the beginning of the film. *'Matt Lanter' as Joseph Bayer, Lanter will be appearing int othe beginning of the film. Production Scream 5 is released two years after Scream 4. A sequel has been green lighted in May 2011. While wishing on filming Scream 6, but due to the disappointment of Scream 4 at the box office which made $19 million in its opening weekend, Scream 5 was to be the final Scream film in the series.Scream 5 will be the final film, no Scream 6. Retreived May 1, 2011. The series may have an interest on rebooting it to have a perfect story with perfect box office performances.Scream 4 failed at box office, will the franchise be rebooted?. Retrieved May 1, 2011. On May 7, 2011, it was reported that Scream 5's production budget will be $50 million, making it the most expensive film into the film series to date suprising both Scream 3 and 4'' by $10 million, which both made $40 million, giving it along with the franchise a total to $169 million.Scream 5 will cost $50 million to produce. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It has set a record for most expensive horror film of all-time.Scream 5 will be the most expensive horror film of all-time with $50 million. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that it will hope that the film will have audiences back into theaters after a 11 year wait to see the fourth installment of the ''Scream film franchise, which failed at the box office. He poised the fifth installment to make at least $35-40 million in its opening weekend, to becoming one of the biggest weekend opening for a horror film, competing against both Scream 2 ($32 million) and Scream 3 ($34 million), and even more than Scream 4 ($18 million) and Scream ($6 million). It will also be expecting to make $90-100 million in the US and possibly about $200 million worldwide, to make it the highest-grossing horror film of all-time. Scream is currently the highest-grossing horror film of all-time making in $103 million in the U.S., and $173 million worldwide, which is more to its solid $15 million budget.Scream Movies at the Box Office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Filming Scream 5 is set to begin filming in mid-July and set to conclusion for two months, with it's expensive production budget to $50 million.Scream 5 will scare into theaters in June 2012!. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Brenda Song and Vanessa Hudgens will begin filming their roles during the beginning of production.Vanessa Hudgens in Screm 5: Am I Going To Die?. Retrieved May 7, 2011. It was said that there characters will be attacked and risked their lives by Ghostface. Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe will start right after them.Neve Campbell and Ryan Phillippe. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Craven said that Sidney's child will be play by a younger actor at the end of production beginning in October.Neve Campbell talks Sidney Prescott's First Child. Retrieved May 7, 2011. There will be a Prom scene where David Arquette's character Dewey Riley gets attacked by Ghostface.David Arquette in Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Courteney Cox promises fans that Scream 5 will be much darker and scarier than ever.Courteney Cox talks Scream 5. Retrieved May 7, 2011. The film will be shot in Real D 3D, using 3D camera.3D will help Scream 5 to scream at the box office. Retrieved May 7, 2011. Casting Neve Campbell is thrilled that she can return for another Scream installment as Sidney Prescott as well as Courtney Cox and David Arquette as Gale Weathers and Dewey Wright, respectivetly.Scream 5 into works. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Fans said that they wanted Hayden Panatierre to return but when she is stabbed to death but is still breathing in the final seconds from Scream 4, the character will not make a return. Marley Shelton is also interested on reprising her role as Judy Hicks since she have survived from Scream 4.Marley Shelton returns in Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. The film will include with much younger new characters. In June 2011, Dakota Fanning signed up for the film,Dakota Fanning signs up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. as well as Jennette McCurdy and Vanessa Hudgens.Jennette McCurdy signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Vanessa Hudgens signed up for Scream 5 Retrieved May 1, 2011. They are cast to play as Amy Browning, Mandy Thomas and Tara Willis. The film is to have Sidney Prescott to have a new boyfriend in this film, and Ryan Phillippe is cast.Ryan Phillipee signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. He is to play as Adam Thomas, whom is Mandy's cousin. Selena Gomez and Victoria Justice are only starring into the beginning of the film.Selena Gomez signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011.Victoria Justice signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Matt Lanter is to play as Vanessa Hudgen's love interest.Matt Lanter signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. And Alexander Ludwig signed up to play the role of Dakota Fanning's love interest.Alexander Ludwig signed up for Scream 5. Retrieved May 1, 2011. It was announced that Sidney Prescott will be having her first child towards the end of the film after she marries Adam Thomas. Their child will be played by a younger actor. Writing Craven stated that within the ten years that have passed between Scream 3 and Scream 4 there have been no "real life" Ghostface murders but have been numerous sequels to the movie-within-a-movie Stab. He also commented on the life status of Sidney Prescott, "She's done her best to move on from the events that occurred in the previous films, even releasing a successful book". Craven said that endless sequels, the modern spew of remakes, film studios, and directors are the butts of parodies in the film. The main characters have to figure out where the horror genre is in current days to figure out the modern events happening to and around them. In an early draft of the script, Gale and Dewey had a baby, but it was changed after it was decided bringing a baby into the film would make shooting "impossible". In another early form of the script, the opening scene involved Sidney going head-to-head with Ghostface and being left for dead. There would have been a two-year gap in the story while she recovered, however, Bob Weinstein feared it would slow the pace of the story and bringing in young characters would work out better. Scream 3 writer, Ehren Kruger, was brought in during production to do re-writes. About Kruger being brought in, Craven said, "Look, there was a bumpy period when things shifted over from Kevin to Ehren. I signed up to do a script by Kevin and unfortunately that didn't go all the way through the shooting. But it certainly is Kevin's script and concept and characters and themes". It was reported that the actors were not given the script past page 75 in order to protect the identity of the Ghostface killer. The script is 140 pages long. Music | Label = Lakeshore Records | Producer = Buck Sanders, Richard Glasser | Compiled by = | Chronology = | Last album = Scream 3: The Album (2000) | This album = Scream 4 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2011) | Next album = | Misc = }} The Scream 4: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on June 12, 2012 by Lakeshore Records. A score soundtrack was also released, on June 19, 2012 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Wes Craven announced that the film's release date is set for June 15, 2012 worldwide, just a year after the release of Scream 4 on April 2011 and 12 years after the release of Scream 3 on Februray 2000.Scream 5 announces release date. Retrieved May 1, 2011. Craven said that it may be released in 3D, looking foward to take on some business at the box office. Box Office Unlike Scream 4, Scream 5 did well at the box office. It earned $10.2 million on its opening day from 3,520 theaters, for a number one opening total of $25 million, making it the third biggest opening for a Scream film behind Scream 3 ($34 million) and Scream 2 ($32 million) and ahead of its predesessor Scream 4 ($18 million). It also opened $28 million overseas, giving it a worldwide total of $57 million, coming at number one as well. The film grossed a total of $112,240,891 worldwide. Critical reception The film has received universal acclaim from the critics. Review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes reports that 100% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 156 reviews, with an average score of 5.8 out of 10. Metacritic assigned the film an average score of 52/100 based on 32 reviews from mainstream critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Roger Ebert gave the film two out of four stars, criticizing the film for using the clichéd formula of the slasher genre. Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post gave the film a positive rating of five and half out of four stars saying "the problem is, the movie doesn't really care if we are laughing with it or at it". Empire gave the film two out of five stars, criticizing the film's old-fashioned formula and lack of scare factor. The New York Daily News thought the film was "incredible" and that "A slasher film with tense scares and extreame gore." The Toronto Sun gave the film a mixed review, writing that "this installment is a violent and all new version the original was in 1996. Suddenly, it's the horror thriller that, like, your parents are excited about"; however, the review praised director Wes Craven. Colin Covert of the Minneapolis Star Tribune gave the film a perfect score of four out of four stars, praising the combination of scares, comedy, and twists. The Boston Herald wrote that the film is "very amusing" but violently scary. Lisa Kennedy from the Denver Post stated that Scream 5 ''"pays a lot of homage to the 1996 original", but that it is way too close to its greatness. Lisa Schwarzbaum of ''Entertainment Weekly praised the film, stating "It's a giddy reminder of everything that made Scream such a fresh scream in the first place," while Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times wrote that "Scream 5 finds a way to live up to its gory past while it carves out new terrors in new ways." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the movie five out of four stars, praising the gory overtones. Eric Goldman of IGN gave the film four out of a possible five stars stating "The first film is still the best, but this is much more in line with (and perhaps even better than) the fun of Scream 2 and the drab Scream 3. Scream 4's failed work and Scream 5's works as a strong series ender." References External links *''Scream 5'' at the Internet Movie Database In Febuary 2012, when someone asks kevin williamson about scream 5, kevin says "I'm not doing it". so sad. scream 5 needs a writer.